


Journal of Firsts

by zlwrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, KenHina Week 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlwrites/pseuds/zlwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma can't help the fact he's really sappy, but the journal is a good way to keep track of everything. Even if it is sappy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> I just like the thought of Kenma making notes of things he and Hinata do together. (also I need to cleanse my soul after yesterday) Enjoy the fluff

Kenma wasn’t exactly sure when or why he started doing it, but he made a journal of all the first he and Hinata had. He would never admit it out loud, but he was a sap for those sorts of things. It was more for his knowledge than for it to have any real meaning. The journal was just really nice to look at.

                The first time he and Shouyou held hands was at a midnight release of a movie Hinata wanted to see. Kenma was sort of curious but since the other was dying to go, he couldn’t say no to him. He came to Miyagi for the weekend and was staying at Hinata’s house, because according to him “I’d need you there to talk about every second of this Kenma!” He didn’t want to miss that excitement. They got to the movie theater around 10 with their online tickets in hand and they got in line to wait. Kenma had underestimated just how many people were going to be there, and began to feel the familiar tightness of anxiety in his stomach. Hinata was happily chatting about all of the stuff he was looking forward to until he looked at Kenma’s pale face. He careful took his hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze making Kenma look at him. The reassuring smile on his face eased a fraction of the discomfort and he let out a shaky sigh. Hinata brought him a little closer and spoke softer making sure to check if he was feeling ok every once and awhile. He jerkily nodded. The lines started moving around a quarter to 11, but Hinata didn’t let go of his hand. He actually held it during the entire movie, which is a big reason why he didn’t remember jack about it. He wrote it down as a good date in the journal.

                The first time they had a kiss on the lips was sort of an accident. At the training camp Lev had been bothering him for tosses for the 5th time, and had had enough of the beanpole blocker. He had to keep looking over his shoulder to run from the nuisance (mostly so he wouldn’t hit) but he looked back for too long and bumped into somebody. He turned his head at the last moment and his face collided with a shorter person…with red hair and a Karasuno jacket. They both fell ungracefully to the gym floor tangled together. Kenma was the first to sit up to confirm that it was Hinata he ran into. Hinata however, was out cold. He brought a hand to his mouth to touch his lips.

                _“Yup…they touched.”_ His mind screamed. He want to run away, but an unconscious guy in the gym was not a good thing. After staring for a few seconds, Kenma called for help from the nearest person. Hinata woke up a couple of minutes later with a little bump on his mouth from where they crashed into one another. He was all smiles and laughter while Kenma wanted to disappear. He wrote it down anyway along with a bunch of curse words. Their actual first kiss happened the last day of training camp when Karasuno was leaving. It was quick and sweet.

                “At least I was awake for this one!” Hinata giggled. Sometimes Kenma just thought of hitting Shouyou instead…but he was right.

                He wasn’t entirely sure why he wrote it in the journal, but their first fight was in there too. Maybe it was because he wanted to remember the feeling to make sure they never argued like that again. He was video chatting with Hinata, only to realize he was much quieter.

                “What’s wrong, Kageyama beat you in a race?” Kenma joked. It wasn’t received well.

                “My whole life doesn’t revolve around what that guy does you know.” He snapped. Kenma’s eyes widened in response, he didn’t know he struck a nerve. He pried a bit to understand what was bothering the other boy.

                “…Sorry…uh what’s wrong. You’re acting weird.” That was apparently the wrong way to phrase it.

                “What? I can’t be in a less than joking mood and now I’m acting weird? I’m not always happy and loud Kenma!” He looked away. He almost looked like he was about to cry. His words however didn’t strike Kenma with sympathy. He felt a little annoyed with Hinata, and he let him know.

“Well sorry…I was just asking what stick got stuck up your butt for you to be acting this way.” He retorted. He heard a noise that was almost like a growl.

                “If I’m acting like such an ass then, I guess you’d probably be happier talking to yourself!” The screen went blank the moment after. His icon went to “do not disturb” and it left Kenma with immediate regret over his words. He tried to text Hinata, but his hands were shaking too much to make clear words. He put the phone down and just sat on his bed staring at the wall. They both went too far. About 12 hours later, he got a text asking if Kenma if he wanted to chat. He reluctantly said yes. His mind raced, thinking that this was the break-up chat. When the chat started up, all he heard were apologies. At least 50 of them.

                “I’m so sorry Kenma! I didn’t mean to be a jerk I-I was just really upset because my grandad passed away this morning…I really didn’t want to take it out on you!!”

                Kenma apologized too, and even more so for being completely insensitive to his family issues. He spent the rest of the chat trying to cheer him up with different videos and music. That fight was definitely an awful experience, but the make-up part gave it a silver lining.

                Kenma wrote in the journal even after high school. During his 2nd year of college and Hinata’s first, he added something that seemed more “adult” than the other entries. Their first time sleeping together. By this point, he really kept the journal out of habit, so this was just another marker in their relationship.

                Hinata still lived on campus, while Kenma lived in a small apartment around 10 minutes away. A lot much of Hinata’s stuff was already in his room though, so whenever he stayed over Hinata was well prepared.

                Their nights usually consisted of movies or games along with piles and piles of junk food. Tonight was no different except they moved their shenanigans to Kenma’s futon. Playful kisses got heavier and gentle touches became heavy groping. Soon enough they were cuddled close together underneath a blanket on the futon tired and happy. Hinata was giggling next to him, while Kenma just rolled his eyes and brought him closer. They fell asleep watching old Disney movies on Kenma’s laptop. It was special and sort of ordinary night.

                Kenma wrote about all sorts of firsts in their relationship for years. When they first moved in together. Adopting pets together (a few cats and a goldfish). He even wrote down the first time the celebrated their anniversary, which was strange since they had been dating for around 4 years at that point. He wanted to do something special for it, so as a gift he gave Hinata the journal.

                “You kept a list of all of this?” His entire face lit up at all of the memories put together in a neat booklet.

                “Yeah…I thought you might like it.” He hid his smile behind his hand. This was personal. There were all of his words and feelings from over the years. He was definitely happier than he let on.

                “Wow this is from like first year of high school stuff…I didn’t think you cared too much about things like this.”  

                “Well…you’re the first person I’ve ever really loved like this so I just…uh wanted to remember our firsts. It sounds really sappy when I say it out loud.” Kenma started to laugh a bit.

                “Yeah it does, but I love sap…and I love you too.” Hinata chuckled back. They both leaned in for a hug and light kiss. It wasn’t the first time he felt this blissful around Hinata, but him being close to him always made him feel like it was.


End file.
